


Angel In Love

by LenasLuthorCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DreamDansen, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kara has a crush on Lena, Lena Is A Guardian Angel, Lena is In Love with Sam, Lex is a Demon, Lillian Is a Demon, M/M, Mon-El is Bad, ReignCorp, Rhea is Bad, Sam Is Her Ward, Sam Works With The Superfriends, Samantha "Sam" Arias Has Powers, Unrequited Love, William Dey is a Himbo, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenasLuthorCorp/pseuds/LenasLuthorCorp
Summary: "I have been watching over her for many months, ensuring her safety. For someone so smart, so level-headed, she had a wild streak and a penchant for endangering herself, thus making my job a lot more complicated than I had expected it to be."Guardian Angel Lena Luthor is tasked with protecting her ward, Samantha Arias and her child. Naturally, she falls in love.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Nia Nal, Alex Danvers/Nia Nal/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, Nia Nal/Kelly Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Lena POV:

I have been watching over her for many months, ensuring her safety. For someone so smart, so level-headed, she had a wild streak and a penchant for endangering herself, thus making my job a lot more complicated than I had expected it to be. I feel a connection to her, yearning for her safety, as all angels do with their wards. Every day she goes to work. I admire her honesty, her hardworking nature and her motivation to do well in her job and good unto others. She is truly a beacon of hope and a sterling example of what humanity has to offer, however hard-headed and stubborn she can be sometimes. Thinking of her passion always makes me joyful, giddy like a child at Christmas, knowing that something wonderful will come out of today. Each day is a marvellous treasure trove of possibility. 

However, this feels more intense than my previous duties; keeping her safe is not simply just what I need to happen anymore but what I also want. Her safety has become paramount not only in my duties but also in my mind, my heart, my very soul. She shall never see me, will never fully comprehend my role in her life. I am simply the carrier of her safety, providing her with comfort that there is always someone looking out for her, even if she is never aware of it. 

And I must accept that this is all I shall ever be to her.

SAM POV:

My induction day at the DEO and I’m late. Brilliant. Still, even as I am most likely breaking numerous laws speeding my way to the covert site, I refuse to let my negative thoughts cause a spiral. Making sure Ruby is safely dropped off at school had to be my number one priority, new job or no new job. Even if that job is dedicated to fighting aliens that the public does not know about and keeping the existence of extraterrestrial beings a secret to avoid mass panic, rioting and a universal species war.

Okay, maybe I am spiralling. 

I pull up to ‘The Tower’ and park my car. For a secret organisation, it’s pretty brazen putting their headquarters in plain view of the city. Then again, aliens apparently live amongst us and a good 97% of the city (and humanity) are completely unaware of their existence, so I suppose they may not be the most acute and observant. National City is one crazy place beneath the surface. Shaking away the thoughts, I step into the building and show my personal ID to the guard. She stands tall and proud, red hair braided back and a blue and black suit that seems well tailored. Very costume-y, but it suits her. The bracelet she’s wearing shines in the sunlight as she confirms my ID with a small, barely there smile. It’s a tiny gesture as she nods her head for me to follow, but that crack in her stern demeanour puts me instantly at ease.

She leads me to a round table where others are waiting. A smartly dressed black woman also nods her head before turning to the redhead with a soft smile, kissing her cheek softly. They talk for a small time, and I use that time to make myself as comfortable as I can. A blur passes through the window and suddenly two more women join us in the room, startling me. I recognise Supergirl, but not the woman she’s carrying, she looks over Supergirl’s shoulder to the two women in the room and scrambles out of her hold, diving into the arms of the other two, smiling jovially. The two women kiss either side of her cheek and squeeze her back with matching enthusiasm and smiling softly as she buries her head into their shoulders.

My heart stirs at the sight before I look away again respectfully. 

“Are you going to introduce us all, Alex?” Supergirl questions, looking at me and beaming a smile. The redhead, Alex, nods and gestures to me. 

“Everyone, this is Sam Arias, our newest recruit. Ms. Arias, I’m Alex Danvers, this is Supergirl, Guardian, and Dreamer. As a part of your training you will be liaising with all of us and joining us on recon missions. You’ve signed the appropriate paperwork so I won’t bore everyone by going over the particulars but the obvious still applies: keep your work and everyone’s identities a secret. That’s about it, we can mingle later, now onto our active cases.”

Danvers turns on her heel and rejoins the roundtable in between Guardian and Dreamer, who unconsciously lean towards her. “Supergirl, what did you and Dreamer find on your scout of the location?” Supergirl crosses her arms and steps forward and clears her throat.

“I scanned the area, most buildings were emptied out but a few were lead lined so I couldn’t see. A few heartbeats, but nothing to confirm it’s anything more than a collective of humans planning anti-alien events. It’s all very undercover but they may not be as dangerous as we thought.” Alex nods, also crossing her arms and looking down. Her eyes scan all of us before she makes her chief decision.

“Okay, we’ll check them out close up once to determine. Arias, are you okay going undercover?” She looks at me, and the gaze of the others follows hers. I nod swiftly, straightening my spine. 

“Sure thing, are we going full anti-alien rhetoric or should I decide on the day and focus my energy on my potential outfit?” Alex scoffs, Dreamer trying to contain her chuckling behind her. I hear Guardian mutter ‘we have to keep this one’. I smirk and look to all of them, glad that the atmosphere was lax enough for me to make a joke about a potentially serious plotting of events that could endanger aliens.

It feels like acceptance.

Alex nods again, clearing us out of the tower, handing me a burner cell and a fake undercover ID in case the group asks for it. “Thanks.” I mutter before leaving, taking one last look at the group I’m about to work with on major cases. I hear the chatter pick up again as I leave, sounding more casual than the business and action talks we had. It’s understandable, they have probably known each other for a while, and have worked together longer. I have only just moved to the city and it will take some time for their trust in me to begin, and their respect to be granted. I get in my car and begin to think about the undercover op, my role, the new job, and what this means for me and Ruby. 

Hopefully, this op will be the beginning of the trust being built.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enough, Ms. Rojas. I’m not lovesick.” ‘Lovesick implies ‘puppy love’, infatuation, whereas I am completely and utterly in love with her and all she is’ I yearn to cry at her.

LENA POV:

Sam gets home safely, thank Gods. Her daughter asks if she could sleep over at a friend’s house, her bags already packed and her body clearly vibrating with excitement, already expecting a yes. Sam of course replied positively. Though I could see the slight disappointment on her face. I suppose she is mourning the fact that Ruby seems to be growing up faster than she would have liked, her priorities shifting from getting attention from her mother to connecting with her new friends. From feeling like Sam does not have enough time for her to realising that she does not have enough time to spend with Sam, with boys and makeup and schoolwork getting in the way.

Of course Sam is happy that Ruby is adjusting well, even making friends in the short time they have been here. They had moved just shy of two weeks ago, and thus Sam is clearly impressed at Ruby’s sociability and her wish to make friends. The pair had moved due to Sam’s position at Gelson Corp putting too much of a strenuous feeling on her work life. As much as she loved her job, she had the wisdom to look after herself and the unconditional love to make Ruby a priority above all. So, Sam had fallen back on her training and captured a position she had heard through the grapevine about ‘alien justice’ initiatives popping up, not necessarily sanctioned by the government, but far from being condemned at the same time.

Sam has always worked hard; long hours and an endless supply of babysitting fees becoming a constant theme of their relationship. It is bound to cause tension between mother and daughter, but thankfully, Ruby seems to be just as kind and good natured as her mother, and did not hold it against her. Still,this may seem as a sort of unconscious revenge against her mother’s benign neglect, her ‘I don’t have time’ complex in full drive.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

Still, she smiles lovingly at her daughter and hugs her tightly, and her daughter starts complaining that she is too old for such an action. Sam laughs, and the watery, helpless note of the usually lilting sound strikes at my very soul. She strokes her daughter’s face and lets her go and join her friend - Ally, or something along those lines - in her mother’s car and they quickly drive away. After closing the front door to their home, Sam sags against it, the events of the day and the sudden loneliness seeming to take the energy, the drive out of her. She looks down gravely for a moment before composing herself and reaching for the bordeaux securely nestled within the wine rack.

To see the pain written all over her face so clearly, the moment felt like hours to me.

She pours herself a glass and swiftly drinks half of it before pausing, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and sighing briskly, as if the exhalation was being forced from her. She looks…lonely. For all the positive energy and work she gives out into the world, she seems to get only a morsel of it in return. The thought distresses me, and I wish I could rectify it, but it is not in my nature as a guardian angel to do so. My only imperative job is to ensure that my Ward (in this case, Samantha Arias, is safe from grievous external harm or life-threatening situations.

With just the small problem of being hopelessly in love with her both helping and hindering that objective.

“You’re like one of those lovesick teenagers that always features in their films.” Lena starts, not noticing Andrea standing beside her. Andrea smirks. For an angel, she can be the most devilish creature Lena had ever encountered in her many years. Including her family.

“Enough, Ms. Rojas. I’m not lovesick.” _‘Lovesick implies ‘puppy love’, infatuation, whereas I am completely and utterly in love with her and all she is’_ I yearn to cry at her, but her condescending scoff stops my thought in its tracks.

“Please, Lena. I’ve known you longer than most, and I know what this giddy feeling looks like on you. Whether it’s infatuation, or something _more_ -” I sometimes despise where Andrea chooses to leave her emphasis. Still, she continues. “Regardless, you can’t deny it. You care for her in a way that...that’s different to your job as a guardian.” In a way that’s not appropriate for your job as a Guardian is left unsaid, but the note carries between us. I clench my jaw and refuse to meet Andrea’s gaze. She’s a Valkyrie, for Gods’ sake. What does she know about me and my feelings, being an uncaring warrior Angel? Has she been in love? Has she ever had to watch the person she loves, knowing that that person can never know she even exists?

Is she exactly on the money? That’s beside the point.

I sigh in resignation. There’s no worming away from Andrea when she’s on the prowl for the truth, I know that well enough. She would have made a great reporter on Earth had she not been born an Angel. I turn back to my view of Sam, now lounging on her L-shaped couch and nursing her third, or fourth, glass of wine. A light flush has taken over her face from the alcohol, and she’s put on some crooning record and is swaying softly to the tune of whomever is singing, a drunkard’s smile passing her lips as she takes another sip.

She looks _decadent_.

“Go to her Lena, before we all die under the weight of your pining for her.” Andrea’s comment sounds scathing, but fortunately I know better. I may have thought, out of spite, that she’s uncaring but she’s nothing of the sort. The Valkyrie in her is blunt, but not unkind. She enjoys teasing me, but it stems from both a drive to take care of me and the comfort that comes from our banter.

I wouldn’t accept it any other way. Nodding slowly, I turn back to her. Our communication is wordless.

 _Be careful_ , her eyes cry.

 _In love, one is never careful_ , my smile responds.

I hear her harsh chuckle reverberating in my head even as I land to the Earthly plane. Descending to her window, I make myself comfortable for a long night of 'guarding'. She lolls her head to look out of the window, pain thrumming through my body as I realise she's looking through me.

Until I hear her startled scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have 10 seconds to tell me who you are and what you want before I knock you out and call the police.” She announced sternly, squaring her jaw and her shoulders, ready for the oncoming fight that she had no doubt was coming. She was quickly proven wrong as the woman did nothing except stand there staring at her with a shell shocked expression, only moving to glance behind her before refocusing her gaze on Sam

Sam screamed when she noticed the woman sat gazing at her from the other side of her window. Who wouldn’t? A dog started barking a few houses away so she suspected that her scream was so loud, or indeed so high pitched, that distant animals had heard her. In the back of her mind she hoped she hadn’t disturbed the neighbours.

Then again, it was 7:45PM. And she was wine drunk. Did she really care?

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Sam grabbed the first thing she could see as potential for a good piece of weaponry just in case (a damn baking tray, of all things) and set off to the front door, determined to at least frighten the intruder. Flinging the door open, she was met with the woman who had been perched previously at her window. Before Sam could let out another terrified scream, the woman pushed her back inside and backed her against the wall, one hand covering her mouth and her eyes pleading for her to remain quiet as she gently kicked the door shut. The woman sighed in relief and slowly let her hand drop from in front of Sam’s mouth, still blocking her exit. Sam mentally strengthened her resolve and tried to keep the terror she was feeling from dripping through to her voice. To her credit, the woman stood before her looking as terrified as Sam felt.

Sam couldn’t tell if that was good or bad news. Still, she continued.

“You have 10 seconds to tell me who you are and what you want before I knock you out and call the police.” She announced sternly, squaring her jaw and her shoulders, ready for the oncoming fight that she had no doubt was coming. She was quickly proven wrong as the woman did nothing except stand there staring at her with a shell shocked expression, only moving to glance behind her before refocusing her gaze on Sam. She spluttered, her green eyes widening, cheeks flushed, and mouth opening and closing before coughing slightly out of nervousness. Her hands were shaking as she wove them together, as if she were giving a lecture to Sam, her eyes closing and a shaky exhale leaving her mouth.

“You can see me?”

Out of all the things Sam had expected to come from the mystery woman’s mouth, that most definitely wasn’t one of them. Sam’s face took on an air of confusion before morphing into rage, and she held the woman’s gaze as she quickly raised the baking tray in her hand, the threat unspoken but undoubtedly clear. The woman put her hands up in surrender, wincing slightly.

“Ah, alright, yes you can! I’m sorry! It’s just that this is simply the most peculiar circumstance I have ever encountered, and I am not quite sure how it has come to fruition.” Sam barked a laugh that barely masked her outrage. 

“Peculiar circumstance for you?  _ You _ ?! And you have  _ no idea _ how this came to fruition? You were spying on me through my window and you don’t know how this happened? What did you  _ think _ was going to happen once I saw you?!”

“You were not supposed to see me!” The woman cried. Sam barked another laugh.

“Well you’re hardly the most careful...” What was this woman exactly? A thief? Stalker? Con artist? “...person I’ve had the misfortune to meet. Or get spied on by.” The woman groaned in frustration, as if Sam was being obtuse and missing the obvious. This only fed her frustration before the woman threaded her hands through her hair and took a slow step towards her.

“I’m not stating this correctly. What I mean is, you were not supposed to  _ be able _ to see me.”

_ Well that clears it all up then _ , Sam thought sardonically. A woman sat at her window, peering in as if Sam was the last puppy on sale at the pet shop and she were a psychotic child, and Sam wasn’t supposed to see her. The woman unconsciously started pacing, muttering inaudibly and chewing her thumbnail, and Sam saw this as her opportunity. She raised the baking tray in her hand and slammed it down on the woman’s head, giving a yell of exertion as she did so.

It had not even touched the woman before her hand stopped the movement of the baking tray. It clattered to the ground, and with each echoed clang Sam felt her terror rise higher. The woman turned to her, apology written clear in her eyes.

“I am not here to hurt you.” She muttered. “In fact it is very much the opposite, and I am sorry to have given what is quite clearly the wrong impression.” Sam frowned, mouth still agape at the earlier event, and a slow blink is all she could give to the woman in front of her. 

“My name is Lena. You are my Ward, Samantha, and I am your Guardian Angel.” The woman’s face was so sincere, so open that Sam couldn’t tell if the woman in front of her was a damn good liar, or had just plain lost her mind. Sam decided not to reject the fantasy in fear for her safety if the woman’s reality was questioned. Lena continued. “You can call the police, but I would not recommend it. It seems they are being kept busy by a spate of armed robberies throughout the city. Also the fact that they would not be able to see me when they arrived, and any investigation they may open regarding me would lead them nowhere.” Lena neglected to add that Sam had come close to being caught in an armed robbery at the corner store not far from Ruby’s school, and had Lena not intervened, she would, at best, have been seriously injured.

Andrea had to doubt Lena into unconsciousness when she had thought about the worst case scenario.

Sam still looked confused, but the wine had come back to hit her tenfold. Her eyes were glazed over, the sharp pangs of terror giving way to the hazy giddiness of intoxication. She giggled, and Lena let out an inaudible sigh of relief as Sam seemed to calm. She took another step forward, and thankfully Sam did not recoil like a beaten animal at any sudden movement from her anymore. She could see doubt still lingering in her eyes, and Lena wished for a way to prove that what she was telling Sam was the truth without frightening her further or shattering her reality. 

Then the doorbell rang, and the two unknowingly seemed to share one thought. One in relief, the other in frustration.

‘ **Perfect**.’

Sam rushed to the door - as fast as she could in her state - and flung it open, surprising the neighbour on the other side. Eve stood, wrapped in her signature blue coat, her platinum hair blowing gently in the breeze that came with nightfall, the signature smile plastered on her face. She was nice, and always brought cookies for her and Ruby whenever she cooked them, and she always baked enough to feed the whole cul-de-sac. Surely, she of all people would help her with this...whatever this could be classed as. Crisis?

“Sam, hey! Didn’t mean to disturb you, but I thought I heard yelling and I wanted to come check up on you. You okay?” Lena appeared beside Sam, a knowing look on her face, as Eve didn’t so much as shit her eyeline in recognition. ‘She can’t see me’, Lena thought, ‘so why can Sam?’ Sam, meanwhile, stood stock still before doing a half-turn and facing Lena. A part of her wanted to make a grand sweeping gesture towards Lena and confirm that, yes, other people can see her, and no, she is not an Angel sent to protect Sam that only she could see. But the cul-de-sac’s sweetheart hadn’t once looked at Lena, effectively blanking her if she could see her. But, for the short time that Sam had known her, she had gathered that Eve would never do that.

A bigger part of her worried what that meant for her as she turned back to face Eve.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Sam was slurring slightly, propped up on the door, and Eve looked rightfully concerned. Sam resisted the urge to glance sideways to see if Lena wore a matching expression. “Just accidentally dropped a baking tray while moving stuff around and the sound startled me.”  _ Also, I have an invisible privacy and home invader stood right next to me while we are having this conversation, _ she thought. Eve’s expression softened, but she didn’t look that convinced. 

“Well, maybe next time Ruby’s out and you’re home alone, we can have a Girl’s Night! If that’s something you’re into. If it is, give me a visit and we’ll set it up. I’ll leave you to it then, bye!” Sam closed the door and leant against the back of it, her dread creeping back once more. Eve’s words echoed in her head. ‘When you’re home alone…’ That confirmed it. Eve couldn’t see Lena standing right in front of her.

Only she could.

“I know this is a shock to you, but you must believe me when I say it is a shock to me also.” Lena’s voice was soft, coaxing, and Sam felt the dread give way to a sort of perplexed helplessness. She sat down and nodded her head to the empty space on the couch when Lena remained standing. As Lena took a seat, Sam only now noticed the silence and wondered when her record had stopped playing. It felt mostly irrelevant now.

“I suppose you don’t know why I can see you then?” Sam asked. Lena averted her eyes and shook her head ‘no’ shamefully at the question.

“It’s unprecedented, as far as I know. Guardians are not supposed to be noticed by their Wards. We are merely supposed to gently shift certain choices and influence the desired outcomes.”

“Desired outcomes being I  _ stay alive _ .”

“Correct.”

Sam hummed quietly in acknowledgement. The two sat in silence for a while, Lena’s heart secretly revelling in the chance to be near Sam, but her mind was elsewhere. Why could Sam see her? Is Sam supernatural? Could others see her and she hadn’t noticed. Did she make a life-altering mistake by descending and watching Sam from her plane? 

In her mental stupor, Lena did not take notice of Sam’s stillness and quiet demenour until she heard soft snoring from the other side of the couch. Sam had fallen asleep, chin resting against her hand on the arm of the couch. As gently as she could, she scooped Sam into her arms and deposited her in bed, leaving everything as it was save for the baking tray. She picked it up and slotted it back into the oven before taking her leave. As Lena ascended, a part of her hoped that Sam would believe that it was all a drunken hallucination due to the wine.

A bigger and more reckless part hoped that she’d remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, first meetings, and revelations.

The continuous beeping had awoken Sam, the pounding behind her eyes seeming to match the alarm clock’s tempo and she groaned. She was thankful that she did not have to go to the tower until later in the afternoon, but was also feeling quite sorry for herself after last night.

_ Last night... _

Sam frowned and moved hair out of her eyes, suddenly feeling watched and exposed. Her brain was foggy and punishing her for being dehydrated, so she couldn’t quite remember exactly what had happened. Or, indeed, if it  _ did  _ happen, even. All she remembers is the feeling of fear that surrounded her when she saw...Lucy? No, Lena. When she saw Lena her stomach flipped, but Sam honestly couldn’t tell if it was a real event that occurred in her home or if it was nothing more than an intense - and frankly bizarre - nightmare. Sam trudged her way to the coffee machine, groaning as her body protested the movement. Try as she might, she couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes watching her.

The distinct piercing gaze of green-blue eyes seem to be branded into her memory, real or not.

The chiming of her phone pulled Sam out of her thoughts. It was Danvers.

**_‘Sam, are you free to meet at Noonan’s? I want to go over battle strategy for your op. Plus, I need a buffer for my sister.’_ **

She could hear Alex’s eye roll from the cafe. She abandoned her lukewarm coffee, pouring it down the sink and opting to get a better one at Noonan’s. Trudging her way through the kitchen, she mentally ran through her checklist and started to plan the outfit she was going to wear as a distraction from her bubbling anxieties about the operation, about meeting Alex’s sister, about where she fit into the rest of the team. She let her mind wander once more as her body went through the preparation of the day. Get dressed, makeup on, brush hair, brush teeth, grab coat, grab keys, lock doors…

She almost fell asleep again going through the motions.

Sam made her way quickly to Noonan’s and spotted Alex sitting with Kelly, and an unknown brunette and blonde. All eyes were on her as Alex ushered her over, Kelly’s kind smile making Sam feel a bit more at ease. The blonde she was sat beside also gave a blinding smile, reaching out to introduce herself. 

“Hi! I’m Kara, Alex has told me a lot about you. So, you’re joining their super secret organisation, huh? That’s cool. I sort of work there too, m-more on the sidelines than anything, see I’m a reporter for CatCo Magazine and it helps me to-”

“Kara!” Alex interrupted, and the blonde's face flushed as she adjusted her glasses, taking a nervous sip of her coffee. Sam fought back the urge to laugh as Alex’s tone portrayed that of a teenager as she scolded her sister, Kelly and the brunette beside her also struggling to keep from laughing. Keeping the teenager act up, Kara sunk down in her chair, face red, and crossed her arms petulantly. The brunette reached out and rubbed Kara’s arm to provide comfort from the embarrassment, and Kara mumbled a quick ‘Thank you, Nia’ to her. Sam turned to regard her.

“Hi, I’m Nia. I’m also a reporter at CatCo and unofficially a part of the team.” She held her hand out and Sam shook it. 

“Nice to meet you, Nia.” Nia smiled at her, and went back to her conversation with Kelly. 

As they all suspected, Alex couldn’t resist some light teasing towards her sister.

“See Kara, that’s how normal people introduce themselves; they let the other person get a word in sometimes.” Alex smiled smugly at Kara as she groaned, and Sam and the others laughed. Kara covered her face, mumbling apologies to Sam. Sam tipped her coffee towards her, indicating no harm done before the conversation resumed.

“Okay, so we’re working on the prep for your op, all you need to do is study up when the information is sent your way; alias, online rhetoric, your beliefs and ideals etc.” Alex paused to take a sip of her coffee, and Kelly continued for her. 

“I’m working on digitally ageing a profile for you in the known anti-alien sites online. None of the information pertains to you or your real life. Any avatar or profile picture you have will not be of you, and your posts will not be geotagged so as to ensure your safety and the protection of those around you. We’re lucky in the fact that an anonymous profile won’t stick out like a sore thumb on these websites as most of the people on there are also protecting their identities. To make the anti-alien discourse you’ll be using more plausible, we’ve had scanners pick up buzzwords that are frequented on certain sites. During the group online conversations, you can pepper them in but I’d advise you not to lay it on too thick.” Sam nodded, taking in all the information given to her. She didn’t even know that this kind of tech existed, but she couldn’t be too surprised.

After all, she met two aliens  _ yesterday _ .

“It’s nothing to worry about. Kara and I have had our ears to the ground for some time. Luckily our jobs haven’t been too hectic and we could actually explore this from a real life perspective while Kelly and Alex explore it online. It’s been low on the streets, but there have definitely been signs that a new anti-alien wave is rising. It feels like Lockwood again, but just a little less...intense as before. That’s not to say that the danger level is less than before, we still have to keep a close eye on the rising tides.” Nia finished, impassioned. Sam could hear the care she held behind her words. They were forceful, but not aggressive. She could also see Kara gripping the table out of the corner of her eye, her jaw set and the sunny demeanor slightly dampened. Alex looked at her, eyes hard but also worried. Kara took a few deep breaths and unclenched her jaw, apologising quietly and smiling softly at Sam, before looking behind her, her smile growing wider unconsciously, before looking quickly back to Sam.

Alex followed her eye line. 

“What made you smile so wide just then?” She asked her sister, not being able to see exactly what she was looking at.

“N-nothing Alex, leave it alone! Focus on you and what you’re doing, you’re always in my business!” Kara exclaimed, exasperation lacing her tone. Sam heard Kelly mumble ‘Gay Panic’ before snickering, Nia hitting her side and Kara laughing mockingly at the trio. Sam could see they were a very tight knit group and she feels a certain honour wash over her at the fact that they have welcomed her in so warmly after just one day. Sam rubbed Kara’s arm as a comforting gesture, and Kara smiled fondly at her before she turned her head back to look at what she was looking at before, but this time she frowned confusedly and turned her head back to the group briskly, Sam still holding on to her arm. The rest of the group were involved in their own conversation about hypothetical tech and its uses to regard Kara’s sudden change in mood, but Sam noticed and was just about to ask-

Her phone started ringing and everyone turned to look at her once more.

She quickly answered.

“Rubes? Everything okay?”

“Yeah mom, can you come and pick me up? Ally’s mom has a work emergency and can’t drive me home.” Sam smiled at hearing the tiredness in her daughter’s voice, knowing that they must have stayed up late, buzzed up on sugary drinks and snacks as all teenagers do. Little did Ruby know, her mother was in sort of the same position as her but for a vastly different reason.

“Sure sweetheart, I’ll leave now, okay? Get your stuff ready and I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. I love you.”

“Thanks, mom. Love you too.”

Sam hung up the phone and turned to the others. “Sorry guys, I’ll have to cut this short. My daughter spent the night at her friend’s house and now has a teenage sugar hangover.” They all laughed together, and Kara stood up to let Sam out of the booth and walk her out. After a quick exchange of hugs and goodbyes at the table, Kara and Sam walked out into the now bright day in National City. Kara’s head whipped round and she frowned again before turning back to Sam, apologetic. 

“Sorry, I really have to go. I just remembered this really important deadline that Nia and I have, so we best get going! It was lovely seeing you ag-, I mean meeting you! Hopefully we can hang out more!” Kara’s voice grew more distant as she ran back inside Noonan’s, a hand shooting out to wave Sam off. Sam blinked, stood still in confusion at the sudden change, but shook her head. Maybe Kara was just socially anxious and regretted her decision to spend a bit of one-on-one time with essentially a stranger. Sam carried on walking home in order to pick her car up and collect Ruby. 

As she approached her house, she saw Eve leaving her house and gave her a wave of recognition. Eve waved back and jogged over to Sam. 

“Hey! I was just going to the grocery store. Seems I’ve been baking so much I’ve run  _ myself  _ out of house and home!” They laughed and continued walking towards Sam’s car. Eve stated wringing her hands nervously, having an inner debate as to how to approach what she was about to say. ‘Bite the bullet’, she told herself, ‘it will always be better in the long run.’ 

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but I was wondering: are you okay after last night? I know I came in to check on you and you told me it was your TV but it really did sound like it was you yelling rather than what you were watching.” Sam faltered in her step. Last night. Eve was talking to her about her own nightmare last night? Sam’s blood ran cold. Eve remembering and even  _ knowing  _ what went down last night means that it actually happened. That she was actually at her doorstep and actually saw (or rather  _ didn’t  _ see) the woman in her house.

It was all real.

Eve was still looking at her to provide an answer. “Yes, of course. I’m fine, it genuinely was just the TV, and the baking tray I dropped just startled me. Everything’s fine Eve, but thank you for caring. I’ve only been here a short time but you’ve been ever so nice.” Eve smiled, preening at the compliment.

“No worries, Sam. My door’s always open, you know that. Now, enough of my jabbering, I need to get to the grocery store and you need to pick up that little angel!” Eve smiled wide, and her happiness was always contagious. Sam matched her smile for a moment before the cold feeling of being watched made her feel the pit in her stomach again. She quickly waved Eve off and got into her car, driving to pick up Ruby.

_ It was all real. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee from Lena's view, and Lena and Supergirl meet.

“That was beyond a disaster!” Lena screamed, to no one in particular. Not like anyone could hear her, anyways. She hoped. Lena had ascended to her natural plane after the disaster that was meeting Sam, only to be met by Andrea and her barrage of questions; how did it go, what was she like, did it feel like you were falling in love again...Lena cut her short before the excited Valkyrie could ask any more. 

“Drea, she saw me.” Lena’s voice came out flatter than even she had imagined it would, and Andrea’s mouth hung open mid-question as the shock overwhelmed her. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with an answer to what Lena had said, but to no avail. Lena stood patiently, arms folded as Andrea went through the same shock Lena did  _ in front of Sam _ . When she noticed that Andrea wasn’t going to speak, Lena continued.

“I ascended, foolishly taking your advice to get closer and stop my  _ pining _ , as you would call it, and while I was guarding her, we made eye contact. I thought she was just looking right past me but no, she saw me! I panicked and rushed in to stop her from going hysterical and alerting the neighbours just in case they could see me too, and then she started freaking out. To be fair, from her point of view, a stranger had just been looking through her window at her and then broken in. Oh, Gods, Andrea, what am I to do about all this?” Lena cried hopelessly, completely lost for the first time in her life. As a requirement for her training, she was prepared for many situations regarding her Ward, should they arise. But not this one. Lena had no idea what to do about any of this, or what it all meant.

“This is  _ incredible _ , Lena!” Andrea wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly, leaving Lena dazed.

“What do you mean, Andrea? This is a disaster. I could be in a world of trouble and not even realise it yet.”

“No, don’t you see?” Andrea was elongating her words, just like a child would when something was completely obvious to only them. Lena shook her head and clinched the tip of her nose, feeling an oncoming headache at her friend’s antics. She was always ostentatious, but this was bordering on ridiculous now. Andrea flung her arms in the air, grabbing Lena’s attention again.

“If she can see you, she can fall in love with you. You’ll woo her, she’ll fall for you and you’ll both live happily ever after. Oh, Lena it’s going to be fantastic!” Andrea pumped her fist in the air, a rare display of goofiness. Lena smiled fondly, glad she got to see her friend in these moments, uninhibited. Lena nods in recognition, thinking over Andrea’s reasoning. Lena thought it over, but she definitely ruined her chances when she burst through Sam’s door like a mad woman, she thinks sourly. Lena couldn’t believe in the idea that Sam could fall in love. She didn’t have low self confidence, not by a long shot. She knew she was beautiful. She was an angel, after all. But she forbade herself from thinking about a life with Sam.

She doesn’t think she’d survive it if she pictures it in her mind and the reality doesn’t happen.

“Lena, you could at least try. You deserve a shot at happiness, no matter who with. For all your struggles, you deserve that at the very least, querida.” Andrea linked her arms with Lena’s, and Lena smiled wetly, holding onto her arm for comfort.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down towards the plane Sam resided on. “But aren’t there rules against this? Surely I cannot be the first Guardian to be noticed by their Ward, so there must at least be a regulation against it. What happens if I’m caught? What happens if the whole system is exposed to humanity?!” Lena shouted, working herself up. The silence was heavy as she shrugged herself out of Andreas comforting embrace. She deflated slightly, thinking about the one question she didn’t want an answer to. 

She didn’t want an answer, but her mind knew she needed one.

“What happens if she doesn't...return my affections?” Lena whispered brokenly, hating the thought that rattles around in her head. It feels like it’s scraping the inside of her brain with it’s grotesque claws, tearing the inside apart at the mere thought of the heartbreak to come. It’s all too much and it’s giving her a headache. Andrea sighs, the look in her eyes being one of recognition and empathy.

“If she doesn’t, then she doesn’t. It sounds stupidly simple, mija, I know. But it’s true. If she doesn’t, it will hurt. But you’ll survive it, Lena, I know you will. After the storm has been and the dust has settled, you can start to heal. On the other hand, if she does return your ‘affections’...” Andrea finishes mockingly. Why Lena cannot just say ‘love’ Andrea will never know. Still, she carried on. “If she does return them, think of the happiness it could bring you both.” Lena rested her head on Andrea’s shoulders, letting her words sink in.

“And if she doesn’t and you’re ruined and heartbroken, I’ll doubt the mortal out of existence. Show her who she’s messing with.” Lena barked a laugh, swatting Andrea on her shoulder, looking down at the plane below them once more. She saw Sam leaving the house. She has to go with her, just in case. Better to be safe than sorry, her mind makes the excuse. She just wanted to be near Sam, and both Lena and Andrea knew it. Andrea smiled, slapping Lena on the forehead gently, the other woman groaning in surprise. Andrea laughed and let Lena go, secretly crossing her fingers for her friend.

Lena descended once more, careful to stay out of Sam’s eyeline. She felt voyeuristic and disgusting, but it was her job to protect Sam, and that meant having to be near her. Knowing that Sam could see her was a game changer, of course, but that doesn’t stop Lena from having a job to do. Sam was walking towards a coffee shop, and Lena tried desperately to blend into the crowd. She stayed out of Sam’s eyeline as she saw her sitting with a group of people. She could see them chatting, but Lena would at least let Sam keep that much privacy in her life. They chatted aimlessly, smiling and seemingly joking with one another for a while. The blonde sat next to Sam grabbed her arm as she laughed, and Lena felt her hackles rising. Who was she, and why was she touching Sam? The hot sting of jealousy invaded Lena, watching the scene unfold and she tells herself she’s being irrational. The blonde looks beyond Sam and right at Lena, her face turning into an expression of shock. Lena looks behind her, making sure she’s being looked at this time, before returning her gaze to the blonde’s. She’s now smiling at her, her cerulean eyes crinkling slightly, before the redhead opposite her pulls her attention back. Another person has seen her. What in Gods’ Names is going on? The blonde looks over again at her, smiling softly, and Lena looks away, feeling confronted. She tries desperately to look like a normal person in a coffee shop now that she’s being watched. Thankfully, Sam’s phone rings, and shortly after she announces that she has to go. The blonde, Kara, Lena has noted, rises with her and they walk out together, Kara talking fondly to Sam. Kara looks around quickly and announces briskly to Sam that she has to go, waving at her as she speeds off. 

Sam starts on her way home, Lena following behind. She meets the woman, Eve, when she’s going towards her car. Sam smiles and waves, and Eve runs up. They converse for a time until they wave each other off, Eve turning back and shouts something about a wine night when she’s next alone, and Sam’s eyes widen. She quickly schools her features but Lena can see the stress, the tension in her shoulders as Eve talks. She says a hurried goodbye to Eve and turns towards her car, Lena quickly ducking out of her field of view. She can see the worry on Sam’s face clearly now, and her heart longs to put it right. She gets into her car and drives away, Lena growing out her wings and following close behind. She loves to be up in the air, it’s so freeing, so blissful. 

A hurried scream and a clash onto her body sends her hurling back to the ground. She manages to steady herself and flies swiftly upwards, looking at the red and blue figure blocking the sun above her. She looks worried, and the blue eyes seem to peer into her soul. Lena flies to a nearby rooftop, hoping the woman was following. She was ready to confront whoever it was who had crashed into her. As she turns around, she sees the woman in all her glory. The cape billows in the wind behind her, and the woman puts her hands on her hips.

“Who or what are you?” She asks, and Lena hears the steely note in her voice. It’s not threatening necessarily, but Lena still feels her defences rising once more. She looks into those blue eyes once again, and it all clicks together. It’s Kara, Kara from the coffee shop, the one being all  _ close  _ and  _ nice  _ with Sam and- 

Gods, if Andrea could hear the petulence of her thoughts, she’d be cackling by now. 

“Are you an alien?” The woman questions again. Lena doesn’t know what to call her. She’s sure that this is Kara, but she’s wary of calling her that. This is obviously some kind of alter-ego, like those cartoons Lena had seen when reading up about Earth and its popular culture. So, if she calls her Kara, it may go down the wrong way and the other woman might get annoyed, and she’ll have to admit to eavesdropping (however accidentally) on Sam and Kara’s conversation. Worse, she might be wrong and make a damn fool of herself. 

“I am not an alien, Miss. I am...an otherworldly being.” Lena doesn’t know why she hedges around her being to someone who is herself _ an alien,  _ but she just does. The woman uncrosses her arms, frown still in place as she tries to work Lena out, before her eyes drift towards her wings, and she gasps in astonishment, eyes wide. The feathers were thick and a brilliant white, and the woman stood before Lena looked absolutely captivated.

“I’m Supergirl.” The woman gasps out, extending her arm out for Lena to shake. Lena looks down at her hand and back up to her face, narrowing her eyes, searching for any malice. Supergirl gives a soft smile and a nod, as if she were trying to coax a wary animal out of its kennel. Lena shakes her hand out of niceness, noting the firm grip. This woman is stronger than it seems. She retracts her wings and feels the sun on her back. Well, Lena supposes, she might as well tell her.

“I am Lena. I am a Guardian Angel towards humans.” Not necessarily a lie, she just doesn’t want to tell Supergirl the full truth, and she’s not sure why. Supergirl smiles, her eyes widen in wonder. It’s funny, a superhero looking positively awestruck by her as if she’s not a wonder herself. Lena realises they’re practically holding hands by now and retracts her hand. Supergirl smiles and looks down, pushing her hair out of her face. Lena couldn’t see her face, and Supergirl is thankful for that so she can't see the blush covering her face. Supergirl whips her head around where she was flying to, just as Kara did outside of the coffee shop. Extraordinary hearing, Lena supposes.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you Lena. I hope we’ll be seeing more of each other. Don’t go getting into trouble now. I’d hate to have to come and rescue you.” Was she...was she being flirted with? By Supergirl? Oh no. No, no, no, this isn’t happening. Lena laughed out of politeness and assured Supergirl that she could handle herself. Supergirl gave her one more dazzling smile and shot up into the sky, the wind blowing Lena’s hair back. She seemed a lot more confident than the poor mousy woman in the coffee shop, Lena thinks before turning back and growing her wings back, heading towards Sam. She sees her get out of the car, Ruby running towards her and giving her a quick but loving hug, smiling at each other. Lena’s heart leaps at the sight, and the two break the embrace and head towards the car. Sam straightens her back again and locks eyes with Lena, who now looks petrified. But the soft, if confused, smile she receives from Sam puts her at ease. The two stare at each other for a long moment, unsure, until Ruby shakes Sam on the arm and tells her she’s ready to go. With one last look at Lena, she heads into the car, on her way home. The spark of recognition in her eyes pleasantly surprised Lena, and she flew up once more, trailing towards Sam’s home.

They need to talk, immediately.


End file.
